


too late

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Piss, i feel like i should apologize for writing this but i dont regret it soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody desperately has to pee while podcasting; Noel's a good friend.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	too late

**Author's Note:**

> don't show this to cody and noel, I respect them as real people, just got this idea in my head and wanted to write it

Cody squirmed in his chair, the pressure in his bladder becoming increasingly harder to ignore.

Noel glanced over at him. “You okay?” he asked, laughing a little.

“Yeah I’m good, have to piss but I can wait,” Cody responded.

Noel raised his eyebrows at him, but continued reading from his laptop.

Cody tried to follow along, not wanting to ruin the podcast because of his bad planning, but he couldn’t focus. He wasn’t sure if he was actually going to be able to wait, but he didn’t want to interrupt the segment so he stayed put.

He realized he was thirsty; he hadn’t drank anything since he started feeling like he had to pee in the hopes that he could last until the end, but he had to drink some water, to the dismay of his screaming bladder.

He took some sips, nodding and murmuring agreement to what Noel was saying, hoping he wouldn’t notice Cody was only paying about half attention to what was going on.

He set the water bottle down and pressed his thighs closer together, taking a deep breath.

Noel had gone silent.

Cody glanced over. “Uh-”

“I asked you a question?”

“Oh, sorry, what was it?”

Noel shook his head. “Where’s your head at?”

“Here, dude, I’m here,” Cody blushed, feeling bad that he wasn’t paying attention, but not being able to focus on anything but not pissing himself on the podcast.

“Are you sure?” Noel looked concerned.

Cody opened his mouth to reassure him he was fine, say that he was just a little distracted, when a wave of needing to piss hit him and he instinctively shoved his hands between his legs to keep himself from pissing himself.

“Oh.”

Cody shook his head. “I thought I could hold it, but I don’t think so anymore” he groaned.

“Go then,” Noel said. He laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you need to pee this bad, with a bathroom right fucking there.”

Cody shook his head again, eyes closed, as though that could help him hold it in. “I don’t think I can make it.”

Noel stopped laughing. “Oh, you really have to go, huh?”

Cody was squeezing his dick so hard it hurt, tears forming in his eyes.

Noel stood up from his chair. “I can go get a bucket or something, so you don’t have to get up…”

Cody whimpered, feeling like shit. Noel was too nice to him. Here he was, a grown ass man about to wet himself, and Noel was just trying to help him not have to leave in soaked pants.

He opened his mouth to respond when he felt it. Even though he had his eyes closed, he still looked to the ground, not wanting Noel to even see his face. “Too late,” he whispered.

Pee flooded his underwear, his pants, and soaked into the chair. He couldn’t help it and moaned, a couple tears running down his face. It felt so good, to release everything.

But even as that relief came, his face turned red, overcome with embarrassment over wetting himself, like a child, in front of Noel.

He opened his eyes slowly, as he finished, and as much as he didn’t want to, looked over at Noel. The man was standing there, just watching Cody piss himself, completely silent.

Cody looked at his chair. “Fuck, Noel, I’m so sorry, the chair, its,”

“It’s okay, Cody.” Noel said quietly.

To his horror, Cody felt himself tear up again, feeling even shittier as he realized he had pretty much ruined the podcast; there was no way they could post this one and they- no, he, this was his problem, he wasn’t making Noel do extra work when he fucked up- needed to figure out what to do with the chair.

“No, its not okay, I’ll clean it, or replace it, fuck, I ruined this podcast, I’m sorry.” Cody shook his head, crying a little, wishing he could stop crying.

Noel walked over to him. “Come on, I have some sweatpants in my car, I’ll go get them but you should go start cleaning up in the bathroom.”

Cody stared at him. “I fucking ruined the chair, the podcast, now we have more work to do, why are you being so nice about this?”

Noel laughed. “You don’t think I’m going to roast you endlessly for this later?” He paused. “It’s done, and if it were me I wouldn’t want to have to leave in wet pants, so,” He gestured to the bathroom.

Cody stood up slowly, cringing at the noise and the feeling of cooling piss on his lower half. He went to the bathroom and took off his shoes and socks, grateful they were dry, and pulled off his pants and underwear, balling them up and setting them on top of the toilet. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with them, burn them, maybe, he didn’t want to remember this ever. He got a towel and wiped himself down, tossed it on top of the other clothes on the toilet and took a few deep breaths. He felt embarrassed, more than he had in a long time.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

He opened it a crack, and Noel handed him a pair of sweatpants.

He pulled them on, put his socks and shoes back on and left the bathroom.

Noel was laying towels on the chair, trying to soak up the piss. Cody’s piss.

He hurried over. “I’ll do that, you don’t need to,”

“Might just have to replace it.”

“Yeah.” Cody sighed. “God, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, just use the bathroom next time. Or, don’t.”

Cody stopped pushing the towel into the chair in a futile attempt to soak up the piss. “What.”

“Not gonna lie, you looked hot when you lost control.”

“I-” Cody frowned. “Are you fucking with me? Because too soon.”

“I’m completely serious. Kinda shitty of me to say, but I always sort of hoped you would piss yourself on the podcast. Never thought it would actually happen.”

“Oh.” Cody felt dizzy. “That’s why you’re so cool with it?”

Noel shrugged.

Cody nodded. “Well,” he said, fiddling with the towel, “Maybe I could do that again sometime. Somewhere that’s not here.” He looked up Noel, nervously.

Noel looked surprised. “Really?”

“Kinda felt good,” Cody admitted. “So I could do it again, if you want.”

“Yeah?” Noel’s lips twitched up into an almost smile, then he said, “ I mean, only if you want to.”

“I’d be down if it’s something you’re into.” He looked down at the chair. “But somewhere that’s easy to clean.”

“Of course.”

“Okay then.” Cody almost laughed out of pure, what-the-fuck has this turned into, but he contained it.

“Okay then.” Noel smiled.

And, despite himself, and the fact that he still somewhat wanted to disappear in the ground, Cody smiled back.


End file.
